


Pain

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [15]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world explodes in your face this is how it feels. The blowing up of certain feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

The

 

L

i

e

s

 

The

 

D

r

a

m

a

 

the inconceivable endless days of sleep

the crushed drams

and heart of all this sickness and dying all end

where will the winds blow

when all else fails?

when will the nightmare end.

when will life begin

and

 

e

n

d

s

?


End file.
